


No quiero una vida sin ti.

by junosnape13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Luego de perder la guerra y todo lo que conocían, descubren un momento de paz y felicidad antes de retomar sus destinos.





	No quiero una vida sin ti.

Aún le parecía un milagro que al abrir los ojos supiese que tenía algo por lo que vivir, saber que a pesar de estar en un país extraño, sin poder usar sus nombres, que aunque su hogar ya no existiese, lo tenía a él.  
  
Un día más vuelve a empezar,  
duerme la luna en San Sebastían  
busco café, oigo llover y pienso  
en ti.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras, lo único que oye son sus suaves pisadas, todo está sumido en silencio y siente que algo amenaza con ahogarlo, las terribles imágenes que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente. Toma aire lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina y ver los primeros rayos de sol iluminando a través de las densas nubes que invaden la ciudad. Lo necesita, verlo, cerciorarse que realmente no es solo un sueño, sosteniendo las tazas regresa ignorando las sombras que lo acechan en la oscuridad.  
  
  
Que guapo estás al despertar,  
tan despeinado y sin arreglar,  
me hace feliz verte a mi lado y  
pienso en ti.  
  
-Buenos días, Severus- Su sonrisa es adormilada, pero logra espantar todos sus miedos. Suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo y captura sus labios en un beso suave y seguro. Ambos están ahí, no es un sueño.  
-Buenos días, Harry- La profunda voz hace latir acelerado su corazón, acepta la taza de café y se acurruca entre sus brazos mientras ven la televisión. Al llegar las siete de la mañana, toman una ducha juntos con la excusa de cuidar el agua del planeta, sus voces producen ecos entre las murallas llenas de vapor y están listos, llenos el uno del otro para soportar unas pocas horas separados.  
  
Harry Potter trabaja en una pequeña tienda en el centro de Denver, todos lo llaman Louis, la paga no es mucha, pero todo sirve en estas circunstancias. Le sirve para no pensar y enfocarse en el ahora, un paso a la vez, un plato o una taza de té. Algo sencillo, donde lo único que debe evitar es romper los platos y no confundir las ordenes. Respira lentamente, cuando un grito se oye demasiado cerca, cierra los ojos y olvida, contiene sus manos que han comenzado a temblar y evita mirar las portadas de los periódicos. El grito solo está en su mente, aquí está a salvo y no importa lo mal que lo haga sentir aquello.  
  
Severus Snape camina unas cinco cuadras hasta llegar al laboratorio en que trabaja. Le conocen por Henry, su sueldo les permite pagar el alquiler de la pequeña casa que habitan, sus compañeros se han acostumbrado que en algunas ocasiones, un chico de hermosos ojos verdes llegue desesperado a buscarle. Otras veces es el hombre de oscuros cabellos que se pone de pie mas pálido de lo normal y sale como si algo horrible sucediera; Por lo demás es bueno en lo que hace, por eso le permiten los pequeños altercados de los cuales ya no se molestan en preguntar.  
  
Nadie sabe que sus mentes están pendiendo de un hilo, que han perdido una guerra y a todos los que conocían. Que no les queda nada más, que el uno al otro. Si no se aseguran de la presciencia del otro, ya no existirían. Solo serian cuerpos vacios sumidos en el dolor.  
  
Fue una noche en que Harry Potter se presento en su cuarto en Grimauld place, hace un año, ese día habían regresado a penas de una de las tantas luchas que estaban azotando Londres en sus puntos mágicos y muggles. Ya no había tiempo de entrenar, la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo y contra todo propósito, Harry encontró en su maestro un punto de apoyo fundamental.  
  
No era el momento adecuado, lo sabía, pero temía que si no lo confesaba ahora, moriría con aquel secreto y jamás sabría si su amor era correspondido; Por eso cuando Snape abrió la puerta y su cerebro pareció abandonarle, lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear al hombre con sus brazos y besarlo con todo lo que tenia dentro.  
  
A medida que pasaban los segundos y el otro comenzó a corresponder sintió que podría volar ahí mismo. Hace un par de años que ya no lo veía igual, algo en el le llamaba y era imposible que su voz no hiciera revolotear algo dentro, lo cuidaba como nadie, se dio el tiempo de entrenarle y cuando fue necesario se convirtió en su apoyo, estaba seguro que era el único que recibía aquellas sonrisas que Snape le brindaba cuando el menor comenzaba a hablar de cualquier tontería con tal de llamar su atención y él se la daba, lo escuchaba y acompañaba… cuando lo necesito recibió sus abrazos. Ahora quería su amor.  
  
Sin embargo, apenas alcanzaron a separarse cuando la casa tembló completamente y todas las luces y el fuego se extinguió. Sus respiraciones temblorosas y acaloradas se quedaron retenidas en sus gargantas.  
  
-Debes irte, toma tu varita y desaparece- ordeno Severus en un susurro apenas audible. Harry apretó mas el abrazo alrededor de su cuello sintiendo un miedo muy distinto a lo que nunca antes experimento.  
  
-No te dejare- fue la respuesta acompañada de un beso, entrelazando sus manos caminaron silenciosamente por la casa. Fueron testigos de cómo Albus y todos los miembros de la orden del fénix fueron brutalmente asesinados sin piedad; Lenta y dolorosamente mientras Harry fue obligado a mirar, su magia ni la de ninguno del bando de la luz fue útil, al chico lo dejaron casi a carne viva mientras Voldemort tomaba el control de su cuerpo de manera brutal, cuando Fawkes logro ingresar por una de las ventanas, Severus se arrojo sobre Harry y el ave junto a una llamativa explosión los transporto muy lejos de Londres.  
  
Fueron encontrados cerca de una carretera por unos muggles, que los llevaron al hospital, ambos se encontraban gravemente heridos y su recuperación fue demasiado lenta. Harry no lograba salir adelante, las imágenes lo torturaban, su cuerpo dolía tanto como su alma. No había sido capaz de mirar a Severus desde entonces.  
  
Una noche en medio de su llanto lo escucho, sintió a Severus a su lado, sus brazos cobijándole con suavidad. Su voz un suave susurro que llegaba a través de aquella neblina de dolor haciendo que desaparezca lentamente. Sintió las lagrimas tibias del otro cayendo sobre su mejilla. Ninguno de los dos había salido completo de ese lugar. Tampoco se sentían capaces de regresar. Hubo una sola cosa que logro hacerlos seguir adelante y poder levantarse de aquella camilla de hospital.  
  
Vamos a querernos toda la vida,  
como se quieren la noche y el día  
cuando hablan de ti,  
Vamos a querernos  
en cualquier vida,  
Porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti.  
  
Fue difícil para los dos. Cuando decidieron hablar con los médicos que les atendían, dieron nombres falsos y les enviaron a ayuda social ya que no tenían nada, se hicieron pasar por indigentes y con la ayuda recibida, poco a poco armaron una vida en Denver, Estados Unidos.  
  
Confiar, olvidar, aceptar, renunciar, temer, superar, encontrar, sonreír…. Volver a ser felices. Una cosa a la vez, paso a paso fueron capaces de encontrar la fuerza de dejar todo atrás, aun si eso significaba olvidar a millones de personas que quedaron bajo el poder de Voldemort. Guardaron sus varitas al fondo del closet, tampoco deseaban ser hallados y a pesar de que Fawkes volvió a aparecer en su nueva casa, ignoraron al ave y no regresaron con ella.  
  
  
Nada es igual cuando no estás,  
cuando no vuelves de pasear,  
oigo reír a mi equilibrio  
y pienso en ti.  
  
Un mes pasó antes de que se vieran obligados a salir, siempre juntos, pequeños paseos a comprar comida o algo de ropa, acostumbrarse a que no les reconocieran, que no hubiesen batallas ni nadie les quisiera a capturar. Aceptar que estaban a salvo esta vez. Al final tuvieron que buscar empleos, estableciendo una rutina que a la cual se adaptaron al pie de la letra. Unos minutos fuera de lo normal y el pánico amenazaba con ahogarlos.  
  
Su estabilidad estaba frágilmente sujeta entre ellos, se extrañaban y necesitaban con urgencia, sin la presciencia del otro para vivir, se hubiesen perdido hace tiempo en un pozo de desesperación.  
  
Pienso en ti y vuelves a mí,  
vuelve la paz que un día perdí,  
choque frontal, nadie con vida  
y yo sin ti.  
  
Paso cerca de un año en que sus vidas volvieron a pertenecerle, forjaron una relación estrecha y amorosa. Una ligera seguridad invadió sus corazones y nuevas memorias dejaban atrás las pesadillas del pasado, volvían a sentirse personas con una promesa del futuro, cuando el caos se desato nuevamente, Voldemort no conforme amenazaba al mundo con su temible poder dejando expuesta a magia a ojos de todos.  
  
Fue como si el sueño acabara derrepente y todo se rompiera a su alrededor haciéndolos caer a un agujero sin fondo, no tardaron en tocar su puerta una noche. Un selecto grupo de aurores venia a pedir su ayuda, uno de los vecinos, que era un brujo supo quienes eran y dio el aviso, se necesitaba a Harry con urgencia para acabar con aquel brujo maniaco que amenazaba con someter a todos.  
  
Ya habían huido una vez, no podían volver a hacerlo y mucho se temían que esta vez tampoco los dejarían elegir. Sus miradas se encontraron demostrando toda la desesperación que sentían, no querían volver a Londres, no a volver a enfrentar a ese monstruo.  
  
Harry fue el primero, como si derrepente algo se desprendiera de él y lo dejara en paz. Sonrió, como si no fuese a pasar nada malo y acepto volver a luchar en esta guerra, una caricia en el rostro de Severus y una petición en la mirada “Es lo que debemos hacer, lo sabes, Sev”  
  
  
Vamos a querernos toda la vida,  
como se quieren la noche y el día  
cuando hablan de ti,  
Vamos a querernos  
en cualquier vida,  
Porque prefiero dejarme morir  
que estar sin ti.  
  
El sabía que Severus lo amaba y no lo dejaría solo, tenía las fuerzas para acabar con esto esta vez. Había cumplido su sueño. Quizás no como imagino, pero supo que era sentirse amado y cuidado, lo que era tener un hogar y vivir para quien amas. Tuvo una oportunidad que pensó que había muerto aquella noche en Grimauld place, pero fue afortunado y a pesar de las dificultades sobrevivió. No sería capaz nuevamente de huir, su mente no lo soportaría esta vez esta listo, para bien o mal era hora de retomar su destino.  
  
Sacaron las varitas del escondite y a pesar de que esta vez fue Harry quien le pidió a Severus que desapareciera, se marchara y pusiera a salvo; El otro no acepto “Ya no puedo estar sin ti, Harry”  
  
Nuevamente el ojiverde era un arma, los llevaron a Londres con una fuerte red de protección, lo mantendrían a salvo hasta el último momento, donde tuviese que derrotar a Voldemort finalmente, todos estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por ello.  
  
La presión era demasiada por eso esa noche en la tienda que compartía con Sev , lo busco con desesperación y fue recibido con igual ímpetu, el miedo carcomía sus entrañas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
  
Te necesito aquí, cerca de mí,  
muy cerca de mí, muy cerca  
te necesito aquí, verte feliz que  
vuelvas por mí, que vuelvas para  
quererme, cuidarme , acostarme,  
hablarme y darme la mano, un beso,  
un regalo y verte dormido,  
sonriente, conmigo  
y decir que te espero, que te echo de menos.  
  
-Si… si me sucede algo, prométeme que vivirás- pidió Harry enredando sus dedos en la suave melena de su pareja.  
  
-No, no me pidas eso, sabes que es imposible- susurro el otro mirándolo a los ojos- No te atrevas a dejarme, Harry Potter, no hay vida para mí, no sin ti- confeso sinceramente el ex-maestro de pociones acariciando la firme espalda que rodeaban sus brazos.  
  
-Cumpliste mi sueño, Sev… siento que todo se limita a este ultimo año a tu lado, fuiste mi propio paraíso y ahora… ahora siento que ya no volveré a tu lado, ni a respirar, ni a sentir, es como si me estuviese congelando poco a poco, temo no poder matarlo.  
  
-Puedes hacerlo, nos quito demasiado para que siga moviéndose a su libertad. Aún estas vivo, no lo olvides, no te rindas. Puedo oír tu corazón, Amor, tu calor aun me embriaga, no estás congelado- dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada dejando a Harry bajo su cuerpo con cuidado.  
  
Sus labios no demoraron en buscar los otros y besarlos como si no existiera un mañana, sus manos fueron deshaciéndose de las prendas con agilidad, mientras las manos de Harry no se quedaban quietas y con prisa desabrochaba los botones del otro deseando tocar su piel, encontró una larga cicatriz que marcaba el torso de Severus desde la última tortura que sufrieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería eso en su mente ahora, se centro en las amplias manos que recorrían su piel, los labios que lo marcaban completamente sacándolo de su adormecimiento y lo hacían sentir vivos. Gemía complacido mientras sintió como Severus lo tomaba, siempre fue suyo y lo seria, no importaba el tiempo que pasara esperaría por él, para volver a amarlo.  
  
-¡Te amo!- no se supo cual de los dos grito en medio del clímax aquel secreto que ambos conocían.  
  
Se aferraron al otro con pensamientos similares en sus mentes. En silencio esperaron que pasaran las horas, hasta que el momento no se pudo retrasar más.  
  
  
Quiero entender mi vida sin ti  
no quiero escuchar consuelos de  
nadie,  
quiero gritar, correr hacia ti, no  
quiero entender que al morir me mataste  
quiero vivir... pensando en ti.  
  
Harry siempre fue valiente y esta vez, que tenían todo planeado dio todo de sí y más, mucho más de lo que debió. Haciendo alarde de su valentía Gryffindor en un ataque de estupidez logró acabar con el maldito bastardo que hizo miserable su vida desde que era un bebé, nadie vio que Bellatrix lo atacó por la espalda y termino con su vida, sin que nadie tuviese tiempo de hacer nada por salvarle.  
  
Los aurores americanos habían mirado con cierta sorpresa como Snape, una vez que salió al campo de batalla, se deshizo cuanto mortífagos se le cruzo por su camino, casi con deleite, era un mago fuerte y hábil que a penas y dejo que algunos hechizos le dieran, Se podía notar la sed de venganza en él y como estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Harry Potter. Si no hubiese estado tan lejos cuando lanzaron la maldición asesina hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes, este habría alcanzado a atravesarse en el camino de aquel rayo verde. Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta y mientras el cuerpo del nuevo héroe caí sin vida, los ojos oscuros del otro se opacaron por completo.  
  
No hubo caso de recuperarlo, su mente se había perdido en sí misma y nadie pudo entrar en ella, el más experto en legeremancia de sus especialistas, solo pudo entrever imágenes del valiente Harry Potter, ninguna medicina, ni las palabras fueron capaces de traerlo de regreso.  
  
Era claro ahora, a pesar de estar aquí todavía, se sabía muerto, entendía a lo que se refería Harry esa noche, se había congelado por completo. No sentía nada ya. Nadie lo vio apoderarse de aquella poción en silencio camino al jardín aquel atardecer, la bebió de un solo trago y apoyo su espalda junto a aquel enorme árbol en el hospital, cerró los ojos y pensó en el… quizás volviese a encontrarlo en otra vida, lo ansiaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic: Mi vida sin ti, La oreja de Van Gogh


End file.
